Wake Up
by HinataXNaruto4ever
Summary: Harry and Ginny are in their last few years at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny find themselves in many humorous situations. Rated M for sexual content. HBP. HarryxGinny. Some RonxHermione. Oneshot Complete.


"In the air! Everyone!" The voice of Madame Hooch familiarly droned over the Quiditch pitch and the whole school. It was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw; the Quiditch Cup at stake.

"Weasley's, Peaks, Coote, Bell, Robins, you know what to do; make Gryffindor proud!" Harry said, right before everyone kicked off hard from the softening ground.

"Harry," Ginny said, as she slightly rose into the air. "Be careful, I love you." Harry replied something but was cut off because a bludger was sent their way.

"Sorry to break up the little love fest, but this is Quiditch." Sneered the Ravenclaw captain. As Harry and Ginny flew off, Ron was watching. Harry was his best mate, but Ginny was his sister. His **little** sister. Surely she needed more protection than Harry, right?

As the game progressed, Gryffindor had scored several times, only to save throws from Ravenclaw (A/N. THANK YOU, RON!!). The game passed quickly, and Harry had easily found the snitch the first few seconds of the game, but wasn't able to catch it. The problem wasn't Harry, it was that Gryffindor couldn't win the cup unless Gryffindor won by 200 points. Ginny scored a goal easily at the other end of the pitch. It was just what Gryffindor needed. The last ten points and Harry flew after the snitch. It flew right past his head, and he stopped it easily, grabbing it in his balled fist, rolling violently.

"Harry!! We Won!!!" Ron yelled, flying into Harry's broom, which was still in the air.

"Ron!!! Stop!" Harry fell off his broom, landing with a thud on the ground.

"Oh My God!!! Harry, are you alright?!?!?" Ginny screamed. "I can't believe you did that Ron!!! You git!"

"I didn't mean to, Gin!! Harry, are you there??!??" Ron bent down and slapped Harry's face.

"Ron! Just STOP!!" She yelled. "Harry," she said much calmer than expected, "Are you ok?"

"Ugh…Ima ok…" Harry Mumbled. At the sound of this, Ginny launched herself to Harry's side and shoved his head in her chest.

"Oh, Harry!! I'm so sorry! Are you sure you're ok???"

"Mmmmm…You smell good." He said, snuggling into Ginny's body.

"Oh my GOD!!! RON!! You made him LOONY!!!!" Ginny screamed.

"Owe… Ginny, I'm fine, but you do smell good," Harry said sitting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Harry…" Ginny sounded exhausted. She had gotten most of the goals for Gryffindor. "I was just so scared… If I don't loose you to Voldemort, Ill loose you to Quiditch!" As she started to cry, the rain came.

"Gin, are YOU ok? C'mon, lets go to the locker room." Harry gently picked her up in his arms and carried her to the locker room.

"Harry, please don't leave me…Ever…" she pleased, her chocolate brown eyes like those of a puppy.

"Ginny, c'mon." He gently set her down on the bench in the shower stall, and took off his shirt.

"Harry!!! What are you doing?!?!?!?" Ginny yelped, turning several shades darker than her auburn hair.

"Getting in the shower…I stink." Harry replied. "We all can't smell as good as you, Gin. Wanna come with me?" The seduction was killing her.

"Harry, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you sure that you're alright?" Ginny asked, standing up to look at Harry.

"Ginny, I'm fine. What teenage boys do you know that are "ok" and "alright"?"

"Definitely not you…" She laughed.

"Hey! Now you're just being mean." Harry said, turning the water on in the shower. "And unfortunately, I like that…" He said jumping under the spout still half dressed. "You make me…Flustered…"

"Harry…Are you saying what I think you're saying???" She backed up against the door, only to be pulled back by Harry. He picked her up and pulled her under the water with him.

"Hey! That's Bloody COLD!!!" Ginny squealed.

"Oopsie, sorry. I had to, kinda…um….Yeah. I'm going to shut up now." Harry said, embarrassed.

"Oh, Harry!!" Ginny laughed, hugging him. "I didn't mean to!!" she kissed his cheek.

"Ginny, you're doing it right now…" Harry groaned, but still not letting go.

"Harry, I should go and take my shower, and you should, too. So, go on, get in. I'll wait for you." As she walked out of Harry's shower stall, Harry watched her carefully, making sure that she didn't see his "growing" problem.

'Ginny,' He thought 'I'll never leave you. I need you; I love you.'

Ginny quickly showered, anticipating what was to come. What exactly, she didn't know, but she was willing to find out.

She quietly unlocked Harry's shower door, and found that what she heard was VERY interesting,

"Ahh…Gin, I need you, ohh… Ahhh…"

'OH MY GOD!!!!' thought Ginny, 'He's….. Masturbating???!' she quickly got out of his shower, locked his door, and quietly sat down on the bench outside. It would figure, that Harry was the last to finish showering.

"Harry?" She called out.

"Gin, you're still here??? Hold on, I'll be out in a sec." She heard the water turn off and a curtain being pulled. 'Oh, Harry! I love you so much!' she thought, desperately trying to find something to say. Ultimately, she failed.

When Harry appeared, he looked gorgeous. His hair, a mess as always, but he looked refreshed.

"Harry!"

"Why'd you wait? You didn't have to, you know." 'Quick, Ginny, think of a lie!!'

She told herself.

"Well, by time I was done with my shower, everyone else had left, and I didn't want to walk up to the castle alone, and plus, I told you I'd wait for you." Ginny replied, satisfied with her handy-work at lying. (A/N: Insert smiley face here. Lol.)

"Oh." Was all that was said. As Harry gathered his things, he took Ginny's hand and led her out of the locker rooms. 'I hope she didn't hear me… That would scare the shit out of her…' He thought. Ginny was acting very distant, like she wasn't really there.

"Ginny, is there something wrong?" Harry asked, cautiously, debating whether he wanted to know the answer or not. He gently touched her cheek, pulling her close to him.

"Uhh…No, why?"

"I don't know… You seem… Different…" he trailed off. "Was it something I did? Or Said?"

"No, Harry. I'm fine. Let's go." She said, turning so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Gin, did you hear me?"

"What?!?!?!?!?"

"You did, didn't you? Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't think about it, I thought everyone left. I'm so sorry."

"Harry, what _were _you doing??? All I heard was my name and some moans... and…stuff…"

"Do you really not know??" Asked Harry, disbelievingly. "You grew up with 6 boys!!! All of whom are old enough to even think about masturbating! Not that I know if they all do or anything… But still!"

"Well, I mean, sometimes…" Ginny said, looking at Harry's eyes. "I didn't mean to hear you, I was going to surprise you, and then, I heard you…Masturbating…."

"Gin, I didn't mean to scare you…Sorry…" Harry said, remorse showing.

"Ok. Are we over this now?" Ginny asked.

"If it's ok with you. But Gin, You're just so gorgeous. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I bet I'm not the only one masturbating over a beautiful girl… I know for a fact about a certain guy, of whom we both know, with a girl we both know." He smiled mysteriously.

"You mean Ron???!!!" Ginny choked out along with laughter.

"Yeah."

"AND WITH HERMIONE??!!!?!?!?!"

"Yup!" Harry said simply. "You know we're missing the party for us winning, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind, as long as I'm with you..."

"Ok. Let's stay out here. It's all peaceful; calming." Harry said, looking towards the sky.

"Harry… thanks."

"For what?" He looked at her quizzically.

"For not being like every other guy that walks the face of the Earth. All they ever want is to get into my pants." Ginny hugged him, snuggling close.

"You're welcome." He conjured a blanket and wrapped it around himself and Ginny.

"Ahh… This is so nice." She said, getting even closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Yeah, I love it like this. Its s---"

"HARRY!!!!!!!! GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!"

"Gin, doesn't that sound like Hermione?" Harry asked, and not being able to see anything in the new darkness.

"Hermione?"

"Where are you?" they heard in reply.

"We're over here!" Harry simply explained, (A/N: Harry's starting to remind me of Dumbledore lately… Lol) not really wanting to be found or interrupted.

"Oh. Hey guys…Was I interrupting anything???" She asked with a goofy smile.

"Not really…"Said Harry, standing up and dragging Ginny with him.

"Ugg…" Ginny groaned. "What's up?"

"Well, the whole of Gryffindor is looking for their captain and star player."

"Oh, then, God forbid we keep them waiting…" said Ginny walking towards the front doors that led to the Entrance Hall.

"Ginny!" Harry called, "Wait! If we must go back, we might as well go back together…" Harry urged. 'I really want her… I'm falling HARD.' He though.

"Fine."

As they walked through the castle, they heard laughter from every corner. 'What on Earth is going on???' though Ginny, as the laughter grew, and when they got to the portrait hole, it was very apparent what was going on.

The students, as well as a few teachers, were all replaying the game through a spectator's view that mainly stuck to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and of course, got all the funny moments.

'Hermione,' Harry instantly thought. Most of the shots were of Ron. 'I wonder if she showed this willingly…Or was force a weapon?'

He searched for Hermione, but she was no where in sight.

"Gin, have you seen Ron or Hermione?"

"No…This point of view is kind of strange. It's mostly Ron…Then you…!" Ginny exclaimed. "This is Hermione's, isn't it?"

"I think so…But I don't know if she's letting everyone watch it because she was forced to or if Ron made her, or if she wanted to get it through Ron's thick skull that she likes him back…" Harry said. "That's why I'm trying to locate them... But in this mass," He waved towards the mass of people in the room, "Of people…"

"I bet she's upstairs; too embarrassed to even come down here…" Ginny said. "I'll levitate you." Ginny said, after seeing Harry's face; the face she new so well, but a face that was unfamiliar.

"Ok. I'm ready." When they got to the top of the stairs, she set him down on the floor, and walked to the door that she knew was Hermione's. They heard voices. Familiar voices. Talking; explaining.

"---Ron, I think, that I love you too…"

"'Mione, really???"

"I've always loved you, Ron. I've just been too afraid to say so. I was always a book worm, I always hid behind my studies, but this was harder than anything I've ever had to hide."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"Why? It wasn't you that made me hide it…I was so embarrassed, because I thought you hated me."

"But I don't! And I never did---"

"Ginny, lets leave them alone for a while." Harry suddenly turned around and started down the steps.

"Dammit!! I forgot they would Sliiiiiidddddeeee!!!"

"Of course, Harry. Only you would forget. Watch out, I'm coming down!" Ginny yelled after the screaming Harry.

"Ahhhh!!" Harry yelled as he hit the floor with a thud. "Oomph."

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to… Hee hee. "Ginny said, after finding herself in this precarious situation. "I kinda like this. It's fun to watch your face when I'm torturing you." Ginny smiled evilly.

"Oh, whatever, Ginny." Harry stated, feeling himself liking it too. "Let's leave. Anyone could walk in on us." He laughed right when the door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall staring right at the couple sprawled on the floor in this compromising position.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley. Ahem" She stared blankly.

"Sorry Professor." Harry started. "We were looking for Ron and Hermione, and we thought they were up there, and as soon as we got up there, we didn't want to interrupt, and sp I left, but I forgot about the stairs changing on guys, and me and Ginny both slid down and landed like this." 'Wow…That was a mouthful.' thought Harry.

"Mr. Potter, You're almost as bad as the Weasley twins. Now, If you would please, pick yourselves up, and I want everyone on the Quiditch team for a photo downstairs. Get Mr. Weasley and come." Professor McGonagall said, eyeing the hand Ginny had absent-mindedly put on Harry's inner thigh. She quickly moved it away, with a confused look from Harry.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, standing up, and pulling along Ginny along as well. "C'mon!"

As they walked back up the stairs to get Ron, Harry was thinking about where Ginny had had her hand. 'Did she do that on purpose? Does Professor McGonagall think we've been sexually active, or does she think that we were getting heavy on the stairs?' Let's hope not.

"Harry?" Ginny asked stopping outside Hermione's door/ "Harry, there's no sound…Do you think that they're…. Getting…Heavy…?"

"Uhh…Let's hope not." Harry said. "Let's knock, though. We don't want to walk in on them, if they're… You know," Harry knocked.

"Hermione? Ron?" Ginny talked to the door.

"What?" said an impatient voice that sounded like a flustered Ron.

"McGonagall wants us downstairs for pictures, Ron." Harry said sternly.

"Fine. Hold on." Ron sounded upset. He rushed around the room collecting his clothes and smoothing down his hair, "Ok." He opened the door fully dresses with a slight blush that Harry knew was when he got interrupted when doing something private and personal.

"a Picture? Are you serious? What, are we 5 again?" said Ron, as they walked down the stairs to the common room.

"I don't know Ron! Don't be pissed at us because we interrupted you and Hermione shagging!" Ginny let slip.

"What?!?! What did you hear???" Ron asked, staring directly at Harry.

"Nothing, Ron, we just know. I just know." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, shut up, Harry." He replied, and stayed quiet from then on.

When the photographer arranged everyone for the picture, he immediately put the Weasley's by Harry. Since Ginny was shorter, she was in front, with Harry's arm possessively wrapped around her waist, his chin on her head. Ron, was next to him, staring blankly into space,

Harry bent lower and whispered something in Ginny's ear.

"Harry!" She squealed. He whispered something again. Yet again, Ginny squealed.

"Harry, will you stop already?" Ron asked irritably.

"Well, Ron, its only one picture." Ginny said. "Then you can go back and pound Hermione into the mattress." She smiled evilly.

"Ginny, I'm going to fucking KILL you!" He lunged forward at Ginny, and Harry defensively got in between them. "Harry, Move."

"No. Just because you know you want to, doesn't mean that you can hurt her because you're embarrassed. Chill, ok? It's not that big of a deal. We both knew you liked her, already. It was just a matter of time." Harry said, pushing Ron back into place.

"Potter! Weasley! Knock It Off!!!"

"Yes, Professor," They chorused.

As the photographer took the picture, Harry loved the feeling of being this close to Ginny. He had his hands in her front pockets, and his chin resting on her shoulder, looking like he was about ready to eat her all up. Ron looked like he was about to kill, but pointedly looked away. (A/N: He probably wished he could do that to Hermione!)

"Ginny, let's go upstairs." Harry whispered, pressing her into his chest, letting her feel his erection.

"Oh, my. Feeling a little dirty, aren't we?" Ginny said, turning around and kissing Harry. The camera flashed.

The photographer took a picture. Great, now, this was going to be public. The whole wizarding world will soon know that Harry Potter Loves Ginny Weasley.

(A/N: Is this a good thing, or a bad thing??? Well, it depends on what side you're on. If you want Harry and Ginny to stay together, it's definitely a bad thing, because Voldemort will have read the Daily Prophet, if you're on Voldemort's side and want Harry dead, CURSE YOU!!! JK. Anyway, if you want Harry dead, then it's a good thing. If you answered yes to that question, you'd better beware. Ill kill you. Jk.)

After Harry threatened the photographer for the picture, Harry got it, and made sure there weren't any copies in the media's grasp.

Harry then framed the picture and gave it to Ginny as a gift for her birthday. Ron and Hermione are still going out, to much dismay to Cormac Mclaggen.(A/N: Sp?? Lol.), And Voldemort was once again defeated by The Boy-Who-Lived.

**The rest is for you to imagine. Let your mind soar and find the true ending to this story, for everyone's ending is different, and we all must find it ourselves.**

**Thanks for reading!**

HinxNaru!!! Have fun, and enjoy!!


End file.
